How To Bake a Cake The Vocaloid Way
by Cherry7
Summary: Our favorite Kagamine Rin wants something sweet so Miku decides to make a cake! What could go wrong?


**Here's a short fic for those who dare to read it. I was bored and my mom was making cake so this came up.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

How to Bake a Cake the Vocaloid Way

Rin stood in the kitchen looking around the small space for something good to eat. She'd looked everywhere, the fridge, the cabinets, the fruit basket, the oven, the microwave, and heck even the trash can and under the sink! Still, no oranges were in the perimeter.

"Nee~ Len-kun you wouldn't happen to have something sweet in your room would you?" The blonde girl's eyes showed a hint of hope in them as she laid them on her brother.

"No, sorry Rin but Meiko doesn't let me keep any sweets in my room. She thinks I get to much of it." Len's eyes traveled to Meiko who was busy ironing Kaito's clothes.

"Oh right, I forgot, well then who else would have sweets?" Her eyes landed on her fellow Vocaloid Miku. Even though Miku loved leeks she also had a bit of a liking for sweet things. Casually strolling towards the taller girl Rin gave her famous smile and gave the girl a poke.

Turning around to look at the minor Miku smiled sweetly before asking "Hello Rin-chan~ What do you need?" That was her cue she thought mischeviously. "Well you see Miku-san, I'm really hungry and I really want something sweet like cake but there's nothing sweet around here."

Miku pondered for a moment and nodded. "I see so would you like me to bake you a cake Rin?"

"Would you?" Rin smiled a great amount and looked up pleadingly at the girl in front of her.

"Of course I will! Better yet, why don't we all make one?" As much as she didn't like the idea of baking a cake Rin was desperate so she had no other choice but to agree.

"Sure! Let's get Len in on the action too!" She could see from the corner of her eye Len freeze in his place and glare at her. A smirk etched onto her face at his reaction.

"Wouldn't you Len?" The boy looked around nervously for a way to escape the torture but was too late. His sister was already pushing him into the kitchen to where the counter is.

"Huh? WAIT I DIDN'T AGREE!" Flailing his arms the hapless boy could only stare at his sister and Miku with a pout.

"Alright then Rin will you get the eggs and some water, and Len can you get a bowl?" Opening the cabinets Miku took out the cake mix and some icing.

"What kind of cake do you want? We have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, or lemon ?" Rin pondered for a second before choosing vanilla which Miku happily agreed with while Len just nodded wanting to get away from there as soon as possible.

Soon all the things they needed to make a cake was there and so Rin was in charge of cracking the eggs, Len was in charge of mixing the batter while Miku cut slices of banana and orange which they would top the cake with.

For Rin it was impossible to crack the eggs into the bowl since the shells kept getting in. After a few more failed tries Rin gave up and just left them there without a care, I mean, eggs are eggs right? Some eggs shells can't do much of a difference could it?

Len on the other hand accidently hit a bottle of vinegar with his elbow when he was mixing the ingredients. He looked around the area and saw Rin looking at Miku cutting the fruits, he couldn't tell them he put that in there by accident he was too shy to! Plus last time he messed up in something Rin smacked him to no end and Miku's lectures didn't help either!

He added a bit more water into the mixture to cover up the vinegar maybe they wouldn't notice.

"There! The toppings for our cake are cut and ready to be placed!" Miku put the toppings into a tubbleware container and put the lid on. Opening one of the cabinets she takes out a box of baking soda and heads toward the mixture.

"Umm w-what are you doing with that?" No he could not let that happen! He couldn't afford to hear another lecture about being careful and another set of smacks from Rin.

"Putting baking soda in there I've never put any in a cake before so I wanted to try to see if it will give the cake more flavor." Carefully she reached out and tried to put the baking soda in the bowl but was stopped by Len again.

"B-but you've never tried it so uhm it might ruin the cake you know?" Rin rolls her sea blue eyes and stares at her twin brother.

"That's why it's called baking soda Len thus the baking part in the name I bet you it's harmless!" Oh how wrong she was. Len gulps and looks back at Miku who's just staring at him.

"Fine but if something does happen Rin promise me you won't do or say anything about it and Miku promise me you won't give lectures or anything like that! You know…just in case." Both girls raised an eyebrow but agreed now wondering what the younger boy was going on about.

Once again Miku tried putting the baking soda in again only to be stopped by Len…again.

"WAIT! Let's make a bet in case something does happen!" Oh this was him getting revenge on his sister alright , if he hadn't been involved in this mess this wouldn't be happening!

"Fine if nothing happens like it will you give me and Miku a back massage and an additional foot rub for me and if I happen to lose which I won't I'll be your personal slave for a day and uhm..Miku will go on a date with you." Now there was a downside on both winning bets.

Miku wasn't too pleased about having to go on a date with Len since it might ruin their somewhat stable relationship, Rin was confident she was going to win but was still a bit unsure because if she was Len's slave who knows what the hormonal teen might make her do! He is going through puperty right now after all! Len wasn't pleased either though, he didn't want to give Rin's stinky feet a rub and he wasn't too confortable about going on a date with Miku or giving her a massage, one wrong move and it will be the end for him. Rin being his slave though was a good thing.

"Deal!" The bet was on now as all three teens stared at the bowl now flaked with baking soda.

The cake batter started bubbling and soon enough it started to rise and spill out of the bowl. Kind of like when you pour coke onto a cup the little foamy thing that rises but then lowers kind of like that but this thing kept rising and rising and was spilling out of the small bowl.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHO PUT VINEGAR OR WHATEVER IN THE MIX?" Rin yells surprised that she lost the bet and something did actually happen.

Miku cleaned the counter and shook her head. "Wasn't me I was busy chopping the bananas." All eyes turned on Len who was now nervously looking around for someone to put his blame on.

"Len," Rin started. "Did you put something else that you weren't supposed to?" Len chuckled nervously avoiding the blonde girl's accusing gaze.

"Well-" That's when he saw it. The eggshells at the bottom on the bowl.

"What are those eggshells doing in there Rin?" Haha sweet revenge.

"WHAT? THOSE AREN'T EGGSHELLS HAHA!" Throwing the bowl on the ground Rin whistles and slowly backs away to the staircase.

Both now confused look at each other and shrug.

"Soo about that date.."

"Help me clean this up and we'll think about it."

"Yes ma'am." And so begins the start of a beautiful relationship! Nah, but they did go on that date! Let's just say they didn't dare look at a cake while on it.

_**Please REview!**_


End file.
